


perfect day

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [26]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Birthday Mondo Oowada, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: CURSE YOU GABBIE HANNAYOUR MUSIC IS TOO GOOD AJHDTJKDFHGJKHSPOMJalso i know this focuses on chihiro but it is for mondo's birthday sdhgfjkdgh





	perfect day

**Author's Note:**

> CURSE YOU GABBIE HANNA
> 
> YOUR MUSIC IS TOO GOOD AJHDTJKDFHGJKHSPOMJ
> 
> also i know this focuses on chihiro but it is for mondo's birthday sdhgfjkdgh

Chihiro smiles, stepping into the shower. Sand mixes with the water rolling off him in rivulets, and he can't help but feel ecstatic at the thought of the day.

It's gone perfectly, he thinks. His boyfriend, the sweetest and kindest person on the planet, took him to the beach, and they spent the day in utter bliss.

He's just finished washing his hair when the sight of words written on the mirror catches his attention.

_"I love you."_

He smiles, toweling off his hair as he scrutinizes the words. The handwriting isn't  _quite_ Mondo's, but it's similar enough for Chihiro to fool himself.

_Who are you kidding? You really thought you were special? He's just going to throw you aside. You're not special. You're not strong._

_You're a coward._

* * *

Mondo fidgets despite himself, waiting for Chihiro to emerge from the bathroom. The weight of the small velvet box in his pocket is a continuous reminder of what he's going to do, what he  _wants_ above anything else.

"You can do it," Kiyotaka had told him, and  _god_ , if only he believed him.

But the butterflies in his stomach  _wouldn't go away_. 

"Mondo?"

Chihiro emerges from the bathroom, clad in sweatpants and one of Mondo's t-shirts. There's worry etched on his face, and Mondo isn't sure why.

"Chi?" Mondo tries, offering a hand to the smaller boy. "You okay?"

"Mhm..." Chihro nods, not quite meeting Mondo's gaze. 

"You don't look okay-"

"Who wrote that on the bathroom mirror?"

Mondo freezes, before realizing what Chihiro means. "No, that wasn't... it was Kiyo. As a joke. You know? He thought it'd be funny to write it on the mirror, and  _okay_ ,  _maybe_ it kinda was, but there's nothing there. Really."

He can tell Chihiro doesn't believe him, and he doesn't blame him. He wouldn't believe him either.

"Ugh... look. I've been meaning to ask you this for a while, but..."

He drops to one knee, and Chihiro looks as though he's going to pass out. 

"Will you marry me, Chi?"


End file.
